spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Level Mapping
This will obviously be a massive task. Any and all help is welcome and appreciated. For more detailed information please visit the video below with audio commentary: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2q...345_videogames The idea is to get an idea of the possible combos within a great run including near misses, attacks, dodge/near miss, rings, shields and add the boss combos. I would also like to work on an actual 2D map of the various configurations using my PC. This should come in handy for not just mapping possible combos, but for studying and knowing the levels as you play them. I am also working on a best route option for the map, which will be an overlaying line, according to different skill types, IE: near miss, attack, etc. This should be a helpful tool for players to maximize score according to card/skill type used. Also if anyone achieves a Great Run, please list the Vials you collected at the end, noting whether or not Vial style was used. Using a combined data pool we can guesstimate the number of Vials in a Great Run to find an average number to help calculate scores. If anyone else is capable of recording and achieving Great Runs, please do so as often as possible to help us map the various configurations. Any additional information about uncommonly known near misses or possible combos (such as the jumping at the end of a crane), best routes, etc, please list here as well to help provide an accurate count. Here is a list of abbreviations you will see me use frequently through this thread as well as on the 2D maps and videos. Sections - A1, A2, B1, B2, etc. - Any map or area referred to as A is the area leading up to the first boss fight. Anything referred to as B is the area after the first boss, leading to the second boss. C is the section after second boss, and so on. The number after the Letter represents a designated configuration that will be shown as each sections maps and guides are released. Number 1 will always represent the baseline configuration for any given section. These numbers will be designated post android update with all new Unlimited footage. BF1, BF2, etc. - Boss fight 1, Boss fight 2, so on. These areas use the same configuration everytime depending on the BF# you are on. Ex: BF1 highpark will always be the same, no matter what boss, and unlike run sections does not vary. Will require only 1 map per area. NJO - non jumpable obstacle. Any tall, fire,wall etc that cannot be jumped. Maps will have these broken down by specific object but I will use this general term often. NML - Near miss ledge/small ramp. I will use this to note changes in height at 1 level that can be near missed (ledges, etc). HIL/SML - High ledge/small ledge or ramp that cannot be near missed. These can be the tall 2 level ramps in subway, NYC, etc, and small ramps with no near miss possible. Also raises like in oscorp tunnels with height raises in pipes with no near miss. ATTL1/2 - Attack ledge. Any ledge that has an enemy to attack with a raise in level. The 1/2 represent height level. SHL 1/2 - Shield ledge. Same as above with Shields. SLD - Slide. Any where there is an object (tower, laser, air duct, etc). NM/ATT - Near-miss/attack objects. Some objects especially in boss fights cannot be near missed or attacked. RNG - Precision combo rings. DG - Dodge object. NULL - objects that cause death but provide no combo. Lasers in Oscorp, mines in Doc Ock, etc. BR - Best route. Will refer to the best route available for your objective. Will use with specific abilities, IE: BRNM - Best route near-miss. WSA - Web swing area. JMP - Jump. WC/FF- Wall crawl/free fall areas. MECHTO - Mechtopus. (Giant robot that you fight over around 4 legs and ends up getting destroyed.) TYVM - Thank you very much. I'll use this very often. I should have a map of every possible section, in order A1, A2, so on, all boss fights, and hard data by the end of this. All organized and I will update bits at a time as I finalize each section, I'm working my way up from section A. When I find all possible section a set ups, I will first count how many combos are available and break down by type. Then I will make the 2D map, and with the players input, implement a feature that will overlay a line on each section, according to skill set selected. Green line, near miss, red, attack, blue survival, yellow Vials etc. I'm trying to make this well organized, and now that you said it, I will attach a montage video of each section with the completed maps and data. Stay tuned for each section to be updated and be released! Section A coming soon! Thanks in advance everyone! Please feel free to cross check. Individual Sections Data: *Coming soon Boss Fights Data Please note, total near misses/attacks are only for those ignoring shields/boss. Useful for total combo numbers for events etc. Total NM is a player focusing solely on near-miss and a few attack combos may be sprinkled in, but in this stage it's so little I did not compile a max combo list as the total NM combo is within a few single digits of the max combo. For routes where boss is killed, example: NM + Shield, add +10/20 combo depending if your card has +1 attack. All numbers represent 1 and do not account for +1 NM/ATT skills, so apply numbers with skill set. Any obstacle that has an obstacle even with it on a route is counted as 1 not 2 because you can only near miss one of the obstacles not both, so these numbers represent actually max combo possible for each given type. NM/ATT + Shield represents the total number of the specified combo that can be achieved while killing the boss with no Shields to spare. Total Shields gives an idea of how many Shields are available so you can calculate how many you can miss in each area to maximize score. You can't use them all. Vials are ground Vials only and do not reflect Vials for enemies. Add those in depending on your enemies planned on. (A run focusing on attacks with killing boss only produces 4 opportunities). Heli-Craft boss fight 1/2 - Note-NM here include stepping off of all small ramps that count NM. Total NM - 72, Total ATT - 10, Total Shields - 21, Total NM+Shield - 56, Total ATT+Shield - 4, Total Vials - 180 Work in progress, sorry for it not being complete.